


Arti Vinculi

by Back_and_Forth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attack, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Road Trip, Soldier Dean, Stoner Castiel, Stress, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Woodstock, drug usage, fanatic, hippy castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Back_and_Forth/pseuds/Back_and_Forth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fifty three years together Dean and Castiel decide to go on a cross country trip, ending back in Lawrence, Kansas where the two will finally be married. Over the course of the trip, the two explore their relationship in hilarious and enlightening flashbacks. They reminisce about the dangerous beginnings of their love affair, the early years of secrecy, the movement that nearly separated them and the events that led to their subsequent infidelities. As they try to understand the depth of their bond and their relationship they begin to realize that even after all this time, their bond is a profound one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arti Vinculi

**Author's Note:**

> -Do not copy  
> -my original work  
> -I own no supernatural characters  
> -enjoy  
> -kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Trigger warnings at the begining of every chapter

“I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Dean smiled as he folded another shirt and tossed it into a suitcase. He could hear the excitement in his fiance’s voice, Castiel waltzed gracefully back into their bedroom, handing Dean a stack of his underwear and two pairs of socks. “It’ll make new people of us. Guaranteed or your money back,” Dean chuckled, leaning over for the expected peck on the cheek.

“I would hope so, since we’ll be married in the end.” Castiel’s smile deepened, his blue eyes lighting up in a way that still made Dean’s heart melt, even after all this time. Fifty years had passed since their first meeting. And still, Dean wouldn’t change a thing.

“It’ll be just like when we were young,” Castiel mused, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean reached up, brushing his fingers lightly over Castiel’s cheekbone, his skin, though it was starting to wither was still as smooth and soft as ever. “Except you had more hair back then...and not such a belly,” he tapped Dean’s stomach teasingly, earning a hearty laugh from him. Dean shook his head and cupped Castiel’s cheek, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss. He felt Castiel’s fingers twist into his shirt, pushing himself closer to Dean’s chest. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s salt and pepper colored hair, it was still thick and unruly, the only difference now was the color. He smiled as they came up for air, and rested his forehead against Castiel’s.

“Have you been happy with me?” Dean asked, it was a genuine question. His greatest fear had always been that Castiel felt obligated to stay, though Castiel reassured him time and time again that he loved Dean more than anything. Dean’s face shifted, from lighthearted to bashful, he hated feeling vulnerable and putting his feelings out in the open, but like a balm, Castiel soothed Dean’s fears and gave him the comfort he needed.

“I’ve had a miserable time.” Castiel teased, Dean’s lip twitched and he cocked his eyebrow, “I’ve been miserable since the day I met you.” He reached up, locking his arms around Dean’s neck and playing with the baby curls that laid at the base. Dean’s arms drew tighter around Castiel’s, their noses brushing.

“Is that so?” Dean kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose, brushing his lips over Castiel’s eyelids and then settling back to look him in the eye. Castiel was smirking, that crooked, lopsided grin that drove Dean crazy. “Then why are you still here?”

**  
“I don’t know,” Castiel answered with a chuckle, “I really don’t know.” Dean drew him into another kiss, tender and warm, full of love and affection. Castiel smiled into it, thinking about the first time they had met. It had been the best day of his life, but also the worst…..**


End file.
